Napapa
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Murichim (leader) Lilibeu (teammate) Jium (teammate) }} Napapa, better known as the is a Rikīshi of Dohyōdoru and the Yokodūna, and a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Overall, Napapa has an appearance resembling that of a sumo wrestler on Earth of the Universe 7 with more enlarged mage hairstyle than sumo wrestlers. He, akin to Toppo, has extremely robust lower arms and fists comparing to upper arms and lower body. He has pig/boar - like nose and pointed ears, and pink skin which is also similar to a pig. Personality Napapa tends to shout "Doskoi" and "Gottsuandesu" when fighting, much like other sumo wrestlers. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga During the tournament, Napapa was confronted by Basil from Universe 9 and used his arm strikes to counter the canine warrior's strikes. After Basil dodged Napapa's attempt at holding him down, Basil launched three Shining Blasters at the sumo wrestler, only for him to resist them and save himself at the last minute by throwing them out of the ring. He is attacked and defeated by Frieza. Power Like a traditional sumo wrestler, he relies on his size and weight to overwhelm his opponents. Rumsshi relies heavily in his abilities. He is shown to be strong enough to resist Basil's triple Shining Blaster with one arm and prevent himself from falling out of the ring, implying he is stronger than Lilibeu. He is able to keep up with Basil's quick kicks. Napapa also nearly took Basil from behind where Basil was able to escape the attack thanks to a call by Roh. Furthermore, his body is proved to be strong enough to withstand Kachi Katchin; the arena was damaged by friction when Napapa was repelling Basil's attacks while Napapa was unharmed at all, and it doesn't affect Napapa's legs even if he does a shiko step strong enough to produce a shock wave and shake the ring. However, he was effortlessly beaten by Final Form Frieza. He practices Dohyodoru, a martial art unique to Universe 10 and has large similarity to Earth's sumo. He is described as the art's greatest practitioner, and holds the title of https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makuuchi#Yokozuna yokozuna, which also directly corresponds to the equivalent sumo title. Voice actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *English: TBA Battles *Napapa vs. Basil *Napapa vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Napapa and Unknown Warrior (Universe 10) vs. Kale (Base) Trivia *Napapa shouting the term "Dosukoi" and "Gottsuandesu", is a reference to real-life sumo wrestlers, and especially the former may be an homage to the character Doskoi - a sumo wrestler seen in the 9th movie Dragon Ball: Bojack Unbound. *Napapa's voice "Sumomomo" is a possible reference to either Sumo or Sumomo meaning a plum. *Etymology of the "Dohyōdoru" is possibly a reference to Dohyo Toru/Doru (土俵取る) '' literally meaning "taking/ occupying/ winning the ring" in Japanese, or ''Dohyo + Idol. *Pronunciations of Dohyōdoru, Yokodūna and Rikīshi, as by Grand Priest with long sounds, are more like how non-Japanese people or people being less experienced with Japanese may tend to pronounce foreign cultures in Japan. This was further noted as these words were displayed with alphabets on the subtitle when it was aired in Japan while the rest of Grand Priest's line was in Japanese. *Some notes that Goku's counter towards Nink at the edge of the ring is possibly a reference to Napapa's alias Magician of the Ring Verge. Gallery Tournamentofpower (50).png|Napapa resists a three Shining Blasters Lolfriezavssumopig.png|Napapa is easily beaten by Final Form Frieza. References Category:Stubs Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials